Your Dare is My Dare
by Kara Jayne
Summary: Alice challenges North to kiss Connor, but North is in for more than she thinks.


It's girl's day out and Kara, Alice and North walk down the historical streets of Detroit. This is something Alice has wanted to do since they were liberated: enjoy the memories of everything around them as humanly as possible. Old structures come with unwritten stories about who lived there, what it stood for in the evolution of human kind.

However, along the way, they come across a pool of police cars parked in front of another old house. Alice, curious by nature and completely unafraid, promptly drags them over as close as she can to the other side of the street across the scene, much to their reluctance. Now, instead of admiring old houses, they're watching a post-crime scene from across the street, nothing new at all.

"We shouldn't be distracting them, Alice," Kara tries to interject, tugging at Alice's hand to move on, but North isn't exactly helping either, leaning left and right to catch a better glimpse. Kara's out-voted and now here they are, watching officers sort out whatever just happened at this house.

To their surprise, out of the resident door comes Connor, who's retrieving back to one of the cars parked nearby, an older one not quite marked as police. Still, it's fascinating to see Connor on the scene. There's not a lot of action, but it sure looks important.

"North, I dare you to go kiss Connor _right now_ ," Alice suggests, a bubble of excitement in her voice.

The suggestion catches both adults off guard. It earns a surprised glance towards the child. "Alice! Now's not an appropriate time for that kind of thing, it's intrusive! You're going to distract them from their job," Kara answers. True, this is a professional setting and shenanigans like this are a hindrance.

To be honest, they shouldn't even be gawking, that's the kind of nonsense human trash does, but now that they are here, it's actually kind of exhilarating. A smirk finds way to North's face and she pulls up her sleeves in determination. "Alright, I'll do it. Just watch it, I'm not scared of him!"

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, North is already approaching Connor, who seems to be in search of something in the car. Alice's smile grows wider the closer North gets to him. Her anticipation as a child hasn't gone away at all.

North finally arrives at the car, and when Connor backs up and turns around, she silently sends a message of fiery determination with a hard gaze. North takes a hold of his face and swiftly pulls him in close, meeting his lips with hers.

The kiss is quick. It's not a childish peck on the cheek. But it's not long enough to carry out any passion, either. It's just right for a quick hello and goodbye from someone dear. This is the kind of love Connor probably missed out on, and she's just changed his life forever, she likes to think. This few seconds is just enough to leave an impression – and maybe open his mind to things beyond investigations.

When she pulls away and steps back to take a look, there's a vision of shock before her: a red led where a blue one once was, eyes wide open, and a dropped jaw. Connor's lost in disbelief, quiet and still as North finally walks away from him confidently. Along the way, she hears him halfway drop the camera he'd retrieved just before her brash dare, catching the expensive piece like a hot potato in his hands. _Bingo_! Alice's dare was nothing!

When she reaches Kara and Alice on the other side of the street, North looks at them determinedly, and retorts in triumph. "See? I'm not afraid of the _ex_ deviant hunter."

North is so smug in her confidence and sends Kara and Alice a knowing smirk, arms folded across her chest and posture held high. Alice points behind her and Kara stands with lips pressed tightly together as if to refuse a noise, but North is no idiot! They're just intimidated! However, she knows if she turns around to look, that's when she would either question her action or show a crack of weakness. _She's_ the strong one here, and she will _not_ have any regrets! Although… it's going to be awkward as fuck once they meet each other at Jericho. Connor's a very reasonable guy and wouldn't let something like this-

Before she can finish her thought, it's her who's spun around unexpectedly. Firm hands grasp on her shoulders and turn her to face the scene again, only it's not the scene she's seeing. It's _Connor_ …

Suddenly she's a little speechless as his hands rise to the back of her neck and he laces his fingers through her hair. He pulls her face back up to his again as he leans down, their lips meeting for the second time today. Only this time, it's a little more than the quick peck she had to offer before. He holds her in and she can sense- _feel_ – twice the passion in the motion.

She can feel her heart beating faster, thirium warming her cheeks a bright shade of blue. Time stops and the sensation of them being together has just upped the intrigue she once had for the detective before. Its sends a chill down her spine, giving rise to a sudden desire to wrap her arms around his waist as they stand there, alone in the world. Maybe that would relieve the tingles she feels in her limbs when they're so _connected_.

He's taken her dare, turned it upside down, and changed everything about the way it was supposed to be. She's not supposed to be reacting this way when she's the one who was challenged!

Kara whistles suggestively and it wakes North up from her daydream. Seconds begin to count again as Connor finally separates from her and steps back for a moment to _truly_ look into each her eyes.

"CONNOR! What the fuck you doin' over there? _Camera_ , please?" Across the way is an older man North doesn't recognize. His gray hair is long and shaggy, and he clearly has no patience. Connor's partner, perhaps? Or so she thinks she recalls a brief mention about a partner with the same charisma. Regardless, he's expecting the gadget in Connor's hands right away.

The last thing Connor gives North before he departs and walks back to the crime scene is one of the warmest smiles she's seen from him and a wink. He finger-guns her way as he walks back across the street and dips back under the police line, but it's the words she hears in her head before he's out of sight that speak louder than ever, leaving her speechless across the distance.

" _I'm not afraid of you either_."


End file.
